l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Quint (Brian Black)
Summary Fluff Description: Quint is average in height for humans, standing just under six feet he has broad shoulders and lean muscled limbs. He is typically clean-shaven with a mop of straw blond hair covering bright blue eyes barely reaching his shoulders. His face is very angular with defined cheeks and jaw, giving him a noble look that is typically betrayed by his common speech and emotional nature. Bold, brash, and a bit empty-headed, Quint prefers to solve his problems by running them through with his spear (or at least the threat of doing so). Barely able to control his emotions, they flood out of him when he becomes upset, which can be felt by anyone near him. He is equally suited to joy and rage, and frequently fluctuates between the two, leaving many to believe him to be less stable than he actually is. Despite being quite dim in social situations, Quint is quick to take action on the battlefield, situating himself in the middle of combat to make the most of his budding mental abilities. He will aggressively defend his friends, placing himself at risk to aid those that can handle his mood swings, at least. Background: Quint grew up in the Smears of Daunton, to common and honest laborers. Dissatisfied with the fruits of their work and desperate to avoid a life of dull monotony, Quint fled, joining the city militia. This proved disastrous, as Quint found he had difficulty following orders that didn't involve actual fighting. During one of the militia's raids on gang activity in the Overgrowth, Quint deserted and was taken in by Marley of the Reckoners. The variety of life provided by the street gang was the closest to kinship that Quint had ever felt. His new home was shattered when a gang mate set fire to his safehouse and blamed him for it. Fleeing from both the militia and the Reckoners, Quint ducked into a tavern filled with mercenaries looking for extra hired help with a dangerous task... Hooks: - A former gang-mate is in trouble, and asks Quint for help. - The Daunton militia squad that Quint was a part of force him to take any opportunity to leave the city until the heat cools down. Kicker:'''text goes here Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 3) Saving Throws Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= }} Class Features : '''Mantle of Elation - You and each ally within 5 squares of you gain a bonus to damage rolls for opportunity attacks. The bonus equals your Constitution modifier (+3). In addition, each ally within 5 squares of you gains a +2 bonus to Diplomacy checks and Intimidate checks. You also gain the ardent outrage ''power. : '''Ardent Surge' - You gain the ardent surge ''power. Your advanced emotional state is inspirational, motivating your allies and helping them to recover from injuries. : '''Psionic Augmentation' - Through discipline and careful study, you have mastered a form of psionic magic that offers greater versatility than other characters command. You know a broad array of at-will powers, each of which is a conduit through which you can pour as much or as little psionic energy as you choose. You channel psionic energy into a reservoir of personal power - represented in game as power points - that you can use to augment your at-will attack powers, replacing the encounter attack powers that other characters use. : Because of this class feature, you acquire and use powers in a slightly different manner from how most other classes do. Racial Features : Bonus At-Will Power - You know one extra at-will power from you class. (Energizing Strike) : Bonus Feat - You gain a bonus feat at 1st level. You must meet the feat's prerequisites. (Heartening Surge) : Bonus Skill - You gain training in one additional skill from your class skill list. (Bluff) : Human Defense Bonuses - +1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will defenses. Skills and Languages : Languages Allarian Feats Hafted Defense level - While wielding a polearm or staff in two hands you gain a +1 bonus to AC and Reflex. (PHB3 180) Heartening Surge Extra Feat - The bonus that your ardent surge grants to attack rolls increases by 1. (PHB3 181) Regional Benefits: Daunton Characters from Daunton receive a +2 on monster knowledge checks, reflecting their exposure to the diverse races that populate the city. When on Daunton they can gain access to the city library allow giving them to reroll a failed knowledge check at +2 once per day (a given roll can only be rerolled once). It generally requires 4 hours of research at the Daunton Library to reroll a check. Characters who spend more than 4 hours seeking an answer to a specific question in a day find that they have trouble finding the proper books, are easily distracted by small sounds, and sometimes even fall asleep -- as if the library itself were resisting them. Whether this reflects some sort of defensive measure, a curse by the goddess of knowledge or something else entirely has never been proven. Equipment Remaining Gold: 9gp Tracking Treasure XP Changes * Made revisions based on 1st approval, with the exception of the additional language, as Quint is meant to be a bit base-headed, he would not want to waste the time necessary to learn a new language. * Added Ministats and Tracking sections 8/30/10 * Made revisions based on 2nd approval. Ministats sblock=ministatsBQuint/B Male Human Ardent 1 Initiative: +0, Passive Perception: 11, Passive Insight: 11, Senses: Normal AC:17, Fort:15, Reflex:12, Will:15 HP:29/29, Bloodied:14, Surge Value:7, Power Points:2/2, Surges left:10/10 Action Points: 1 Powers:color=Green Demoralizing Strike Ire Strike Energizing Strike/color color=redArdent Outrage Ardent Surge/color color=grayBattleborn Acuity/color Important Stuff: +3 to Opportunity attack damage for self and allies within 5 squares Full sheet: http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Quint_(Brian_Black) /sblock Judge Comments Level 1: Approval 1 Comments from renau1g: * You've only listed 1 language in the summary *Summary - you're attacks are listed as +3 vs. AC, but should be +5 vs. AC (you're missing the proficiency bonus) *Summary - Battleborn Acuity, they only gain the bonus to damage while adjacent to you, please update the wording. *Math - please add the +2 proficiency bonus to the "|EquipBonPower=" line *Not a issue per se, but you can select a background benefit as outlined in PHB2. Essentially either a +2 to any skill, learn any language (except infernal or supernal), or add any skill to your class list. *Equipment - please add your remaining gold total here. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W